bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyd and Shelby Strike Back
Cyd and Shelby Strike Back is the eleventh episode in Season 1 and Best Friends Whenever. It aired on November 27, 2015 to 1.72 million viewers. Overview When Shelby and Cyd discover inventor and GDD CEO Janet Smythe is behind the future lab, they decide to fight back and travel to the past to stop Janet from starting the corporation. Their plan seems to work until they realize they also stopped other major events and causing their future even worst from happening in their lives, including them living separately from each other and Barry and Marci falling for each other. Plot Cyd and Shelby discover that Janet Smythe is the one behind the future lab and seek to get rid of the lab and GloboDigiDyne. With Barry and Naldo's help and an unauthorized biography of Janet, the girls find out Janet came up with the idea of wireless technology after being shocked by her desk lamp in 1991. Their time travel to that period proves to be a challenge, as they encounter numerous traps set by Janet. As they learn to avoid the traps by repeatedly jumping back, they discover their ability to time travel is compromised and need to save their power to return to the present. They navigate successfully through the traps and break Janet's lamp, but severely mess up the future and create a different timeline. Upon returning from their time travel jump, Cyd ends up in Peru with her parents and Shelby ends up in Alaska with her parents because there is no GloboDigiDyne, and Shelby's dad could not find a stable job in Portland. The girls make a plan to meet each other in Portland so they can time travel and make sure Shelby's dad gets a solid job in Portland. Shelby ends up going to her old house to wait for Cyd and notices Barry and Naldo hardly recognize her from when she used to live there. Things take a bad turn when Shelby sees Janet living in the house. Shelby finds Janet briefly hospitable to her, with apparently no recollection of what happened in 1991, and texts Cyd about Janet, but then finds out the truth when she goes up to her old room. Janet does indeed remember what the girls did, including the time travel, and seeks revenge. She realizes Shelby could not time travel alone and waits for Cyd to show, then lures her by using Shelby's phone and texting as her. With the two girls tied up, Janet unveils a molecular disrupter and vows to find out how the girls know about time travel. Janet decides Shelby should go into the chamber first, but Cyd offers to go instead. Shelby becomes free of the ropes, thanks to Diesel's spiky collar, and attempts to rescue Cyd while being hit by lasers, only to find she is too late ... or actually, not. Cyd tricks Janet by coming out from behind the chamber and shocks Janet unconscious. The girls then go back to 1991, to the point where Janet gets shocked by the lamp, and right things, restoring the original timeline where GloboDigiDyne exists again. Their time travel, though, leaves behind some particles which the 1991 Janet captures and seeks to investigate. Cast Main Cast *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Recurring Cast *Nora Dunn as Janet Smythe *Madison Hu as Marci *Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus Guest Cast *Tamela D'Amico as Young Janet Absent Cast *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first one-hour episode of the whole series. **However, it is also counted as the first two-parter of the entire series. *This is the second episode to air on a Friday. *Janet Smythe returns in this episode. *This is the sequel to Jump to the Future Lab. *This is Marci's third appearance on the show. *This episode shows Janet when she was a teenager. *This is Norm's fourth appearance on the show. *Barry & Marci start their relationship in this episode. *The Future Lab has not been stopped. *Another timeline was shown, 1991. *There are a lot of Barry & Marci moments in this episode. *It is revealed that Janet started Globo-Digi-Dyne when she was electrocuted by a lamp. *Janet Smythe has her own book, "Don't Write A Book About Me!" *It was revealed in the inexperienced Janet timeline that Janet used to live in the Marcus' House. *Norm lost his job because of the car breakdown in 2009. *Shelby is known to be in Alaska because of the rift. *Cyd has braids and is in Peru with her family because of the rift Cyd and Shelby caused. *Naldo helps Barry with connecting with Marci. *This episode took place in June as Norm described. *This is the sixth episode where the episode title doesn't start with "A Time to..." International Premieres *January 26, 2016 & January 27, 2016 (Spain, Portugal) *February 20, 2016 & February 27, 2016 (Hungary) *April 15, 2016 & April 22, 2016 (Poland) *April 16, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil, France) *April 27, 2016 (Israel) *April 30, 2016 & May 7, 2016 (Romania) *July 25, 2016 & July 26, 2016 (Germany) *September 16, 2016 (Italy) Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes